Someone Like You
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: The Royal Prince And Princess have arrived in Phantasma two months before the wedding; Erik usually has no interest in guests but when Princess Isabelle becomes curious about the mysterious floor 13, He is forced to keep an eye on her. Will Isabelle find her way to the mysterious 13th floor?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Royal Visit**

* * *

Erik was sat within his office, scribbling his signature to important documents when Nadir knocked upon the door before poking his head inside,

"Apologies for disturbing you Erik but you wanted me to remind you to look over the documents detailing the arrangements for the royal visit this weekend" Nadir told his old friend whom grumbled,

"Ah Yes. The future King and Queen of Harrington... Where is that again?" Erik mumbled in half interest,

"It's a small kingdom off the coast of England. It doesn't appear on most maps but I have heard from some of the local newspaper articles that are covering the royal visit that it is a very pleasant place" Nadir told his masked friend whom accepted the documents from Nadir and proceeded to browse through the details and arrangements.

* * *

Friday morning brought a lovely sunny day to the isle of Phantasma and Nadir was waiting on the pier as the private royal ferry pulled into port; A Handsome and smartly dressed young man disembarked after his two personal body guards; Nadir offered a polite bow of his head,

"Prince Alexander. It is an honour to welcome you to Phanstasma" he greeted, holding his hand out to shake but the prince continued to stand tall as he turned his nose up at the gesture,

"Mister Y, I presume" the arrogant prince noted offhandedly but Nadir shook his head,

"No, your highness. Mister Y was unable to make it today due to a busy schedule... I sent word ahead to your people that this would be the case..." Nadir tried,

"And I replied with demands that he would be here to greet myself and my wife in person" Alexander snapped,

"I'm not your wife yet, sire" a young woman said gently as she disembarked from the ferry; Nadir noted that she had no personal guards of her own but quickly hid his confused expression when she smiled at him and shook his still awkwardly outstretched hand,

"Thank you for meeting us here. I'm sure you had more important things you could have been attending too" The young woman told Nadir whom smiled brightly with another polite bow of his head,

"Princess Isabelle" he greeted before pressing a kiss to her hand,

"The American reporters have not done justice on descriptions of your beauty" he told her causing Isabelle to giggle as she thanked him whilst Alexander rolled his eyes before making his way into the coach that had just pulled up,

"Come Along" he insisted to both Isabelle and Nadir whom were quick to respond not wanting to irritate the prince even more.

* * *

Nadir showed the royal couple to the penthouse suite,

"This is the finest suite in the whole of the phantasma hotel, your highnesses. I am sure you will both be happy here" Nadir told them,

"I am sure I will be but my bride to be will not be staying with me... Isn't that right, Isabelle?" the prince said, looking in his finace's direction whom was looking at the roof with a curious and... almost confused manner; She quickly looked towards Alexander when she realised he was addressing her,

"I'm sorry?... Oh... Yes..." She responded, looking at Nadir with a smile,

"It would not be right for me to stay in the same room as Alexander... At least until we're married the month after next" Isabelle explained and Nadir had to hold himself back from frowning but nodded with a polite smile,

"Well, If you would follow me. I can set you up in the East Wing Suite. It has the most exquisite view of the ocean, especially when the sunrises" he told her before leading the way out of the penthouse and back into the elevator.

* * *

Isabelle was examining the elevator controls in a curious manner and it didn't take Nadir long to notice,

"Is something wrong, your highness?" he asked causing Isabelle to look at him with a puzzled frown,

"Well... I might be mistaken but... I could have sworn from outside; The concert hall appeared to have a structure that would mean it would have 13 floors but... we were just on floor 11 and... the twelfth floor button is simply marked with the initials 'SA' and you need a key to activate the life's ability to take you there... But then... There is no button for a 13th floor what so ever" She mumbled to herself thoughtfully and Nadir chuckled,

"Very well spotted, your highness. The initials stand for 'Special Access' only a rare few have a copy of the key due to the fact that the 12th floor is Mister Y's private office and living quarters" Nadir told her as the lift came to stop on the 5th floor and they began making their way to the east wing suite,

"... And the 13th floor?" Isabelle pressed curiously and noted that Nadir held a moment of hesitant silence,

"... There isn't one. Simply an architectural flaw. Mister Y had intended for the vacant space to be turned into an attic for storage purposes but then had the basement built instead as it was easily for things to be stored down there" Nadir told her before showing her into her suite.

* * *

After leaving Isabelle to get herself settled; Nadir was quick to head to Erik's office to update him,

"Erik we may have a problem" Nadir announced as he burst into his office,

"What have you done now?" the masked man asked in a bored manner,

"It's princess Isabelle... She's very intelligent and she spotted that the concert hall is big enough to have more floors than listed on the elevator... She asked about the 13th floor" Nadir told him and Erik suddenly looked at him quickly with a glare before standing and marked over to him,

"What did you tell her?" he demanded with a growl,

"Nothing. I told her that it was simply due to the fact that there had been intentions for an attic to be built but then there was no need for one with the basement having been installed" Nadir assured his old friend whom sighed in relief but turned away and began to pace back and forth with a thoughtful expression on his face,

"... Intelligence can lead to curiosity most of the time... What about the girl's fiance?" Erik enquired,

"He's an arrogant ass. The princess addressed him as sire... No doubt because he ordered her to do so. If there was any doubt that this was an arranged marriage before then there certainly isn't now" Nadir told him and Erik nodded,

"Well at least the imbecile suspects nothing but as for the princess... I'll have to keep an eye on her" Erik mumbled to himself and Nadir could only nod in agreement.

* * *

**I'M BAAAAAACK! LOL**

**:O What's on floor 13?! Review! Let me know your theories!**

**Kind Regards,**

**TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: It's What's Inside That Counts**

* * *

Erik had been keeping an eye on Princess Isabelle as she carried out her day to day activities; The past 3 weeks of watching her taught him that she was a young lady whom loved her routine.

* * *

Every morning she would rise at precisely 9 O'Clock before having a breakfast consisting of one cup of coffee, one sugar and a dash of milk along with a single boiled egg and a piece of lightly toasted bread that had been buttered and cut into soldiers that she would dip into the yoke of her boiled egg; Following breakfast, she would get herself ready for the day, take the elevator to the penthouse where she would offer a polite good morning to her fiance whom was usually still asleep whilst suffering from a migraine due to long hours of drinking the night before; Isabelle then took the elevator to the ground floor where she would bid good morning to the all the staff within the lobby before venturing out of the concert hall for her morning walk.

* * *

Due to the fact that Erik never left the concert hall; He had instructed Nadir to follow her to see what she would do during her morning walk but Erik was relieved to learn from Nadir that she would walk to the pier where she would sit on a bench, reading her book before eventually making her way back to the concert hall for 12 O'Clock precisely.

* * *

Although her was relieved, Erik still instructed Nadir to keep observation on Isabelle which he was reluctant to do but knowing better than to argue with his masked friend; Nadir agreed... It was one morning that Nadir felt his heart stop when he exited the elevator to find Isabelle sitting in the lobby, reading her book... He quickly checked his watch to discover that is was currently 9:15... A Time that meant the princess should have been at the pier,

"I suspect you'll be informing your employer of the 'oh so concerning' update that I have chosen to read my book in the lobby this morning" Isabelle said in an amused tone without looking up from her book and Nadir gulped,

"Oh... No... I wasn't..." he tried, falling silent as she looked at him with a smile before standing, closing her book as she did so,

"For the past three weeks your employer has had you following me" she concluded with a knowing tone and Nadir quickly tried to protest as he shook his head,

"You may tell your employer that I am very grateful for his concern but the reason why I do not have official bodyguards is due to the fact that I am not yet an official member of the royal family so I am in no danger... I assume that is the reason why he had you following me these past few weeks" Isabelle enquired with a gentle tone and curious expression and Nadir mentally sighed in relief before offering a bright yet bashful smile,

"I am slightly embarrassed to learn that my attempts of subtly guarding you were actually not so subtle at all" Nadir fibbed and Isabelle giggled with a bright amused smile,

"Well it was extremely sweet of your employer to think of me" she told him before looking outside and sighed to discover that it had begun raining,

"Oh well, I guess It's a day of reading in my room... Have a good day, Mr Khan" she bid and Nadir gave a polite bow before watching her head to the elevator,

"I wish the same to you, your highness" he told her as the elevator doors slid closed.

* * *

Isabelle sighed in relief and lent back against against the elevator as it started moving,

"Finally... Now i've got the monkey off my case... let's see what the organ grinder is hiding" she mumbled to herself, letting her book drop to the floor before removing her full length blue wool coat to reveal simple riding clothes she had put on that morning so that she could move around a bit more effortlessly; Isabelle picked up her book once again and opened it to where she had been reading when Nadir had found her in the lobby but she quickly flipped the page to reveal that the book had been hollowed out so that it could conceal a screwdriver! She retrieved the tool, dropping the book once again and made quick work of removing the button panel of the elevator, revealing the mechanisms beneath,

"Ok... " she murmured to herself as she began playing around with the gears and smiled brightly as she managed to remove the right cog that brought the elevator to a stand still. Isabelle moved quickly, knowing that it would not take the staff long to discover that the elevator wasn't working; She quickly removed the roof hatch of the elevator and tossed her hollowed out book and her coat through the hole and quickly, put the gear back and screwed the button panel back in place and proceeded to then pull herself up through the service hatch that lead up into the maintenance shaft that the elevator travelled up and down through; The princess then put the service hatch back in place.

* * *

Isabelle took the ladder that lined the wall of the elevator shaft and began climbing the long way up but frowned when she discovered that the ladder only went as high as the 12th floor but yet the fact that there was still a large amount of elevator shaft above her meant that there was indeed a thirteen floor,

"Why go to all this trouble just to keep one floor hidden?" she mumbled to herself before straining her arm as she reached out for the sliding doors that lead to the 12th floor... Also known as the floor that held Mister Y's Private office, living quarters... And Isabelle hoped it would also hold an entrance to floor 13.

* * *

The 12th floor was just as elegant as every other floor within the phantasma concert hall and the walls were lined with portraits of famous musicians and artists; Isabelle couldn't help but admire Mister Y's taste as she slowly and cautiously peered into his office, only moving inside when she found it was empty; She quietly closed the office door behind her and looked around the office, wondering where to start looking for an entrance to floor 13... The Princess soon frowned when she noticed blueprints laid out out on the ornate, oak desk... The blueprints clearly showed that she was right and that there was indeed a 13th floor,

"... This is too easy... It's as if someone..." she tried,

"It's as if someone made it far to easy for you to get your answer" someone finished for her causing her to whirl around to find a masked man, smirking at her and offered a sarcastic round of applause,

"Bravo, Mademoiselle... I must admit I am impressed. Quite the little actress" The man whom wore a white porcelain half mask on the left side of his face praised,

"What do you mean?" Isabelle demanded,

"I am a man of routine myself and what I have seen of your routine these past three weeks told me that it was not a routine at all... Merely waiting. You new you were under observation and so showed myself and Nadir exactly what we wanted to see so that we would let our guards down and then you could finally have the perfect opportunity to find floor 13" Erik concluded, moving past her and sat down behind his desk with an amused smirk,

"At first I thought... Why is this princess so determined to find an impossible floor?... I told myself, 'she must be looking for wealth to steal so that she can escape having to marry someone she doesn't love' but then I realised there was no point for your doing that as you're already wealthy enough to do that... But then I realised... An impossible floor with no entrance and no clear evidence that it actually exists... At least to the untrained eye... You weren't trying to find floor 13 because of curiosity or even to steal something... You're looking for the perfect place to hide" Erik concluded with a knowing expression as a long silence fell between the princess and the former phantom,

"... It was never my desire to marry Alexander" Isabelle admitted after a long moment as Erik watched her with a curious expression behind his mask,

"We've been betrothed since we were very young and yet we cannot stand each other... I was able to convince Alexander of this location as a pre wedding holiday so that we could have an opportunity to get to know each other but really I knew this place was filled with illusion, mystery and puzzles... I love challenges, Mister Y and that's why I wanted to come here. I wanted a giant challenge to take my mind off the fact that I am being forced into marrying someone I don't love..." Isabelle admitted sadly and for the first time; Erik was able to see the exhaustion in her eyes that this burden was causing her,

"... When I discovered that there was possibly an impossible floor here within the concert hall... A place that is not so easily entered unless you know the way... I knew it was my chance to disappear. My chance to start a life of my own" Isabelle told him and watched him look down at his joined hands as they rested against his chin whilst he thought... The silence soon became too much for Isabelle,

"Mister Y?... I am not extraordinary or special like the other residents you allow to stay here in Phantasma but I am begging you... Please help me escape this life I am burdened with... I don't want to be Princess Isabelle anymore... I just want to be me... I just want to be Isabelle" she begged, watching him hopelessly as he stood from his chair and turned away from her... Isabelle sighed defeated and turned to leave,

"... 15 minutes" The masked man murmured after a moment of silence causing Isabelle to look back at him confused,

"I'm sorry?" she pressed, watching as he turned back to look at her with an impressed smirk,

"You had only been on this island 15 minutes and that's all it took you to conclude that my concert hall has a secret floor... You disabled and enabled the abilities of the concert hall elevator in only 5 minuets and then took only a total of..." he checked the watch upon his wrist,

"... 20 minuets to scale the maintenance shaft to my private floor, your highness... If that is not extraordinary then I do not know what is" he told her before moving over to the fireplace that stood on the left side of the room,

"... It would be my honour to help you hide as I myself know what it is like to desperately need as well as yearn for a safe place to do so" he told her and reached up for a book that stood up on the mantelpiece, he pulled it forward and Isabelle watched in amazement as the fireplace lifted, revealing a hidden staircase and Erik smiled smugly,

"Shall we?" he gestured to the staircase and Isabelle smiled brightly, nodding as she followed him,

"... There's one thing I don't understand, Mister Y... Why build a floor that no one else knows about?" Isabelle asked as they climbed the staircase,

"I shall be honest, your highness... Floor 13 did not exist until only a year ago. The size of the building was due to the fact that I wanted my office to have perfect acoustics for when I am composing... Floor 13 was created when I found myself in need of a hiding place" the masked man told her but Isabelle frowned,

"But... You have your own private floor that can only be accessed with a key... Is this not a good enough hiding place?" The curious princess asked,

"... The hiding place I built was not for myself" Erik told her as they reached the top of the staircase and stood before closed double doors,

"Then who is the hiding place for?" Isabelle asked curious and watched Mister Y smirk knowingly before opening the door and gestured inside with a teasing bow; Isabelle made her way inside and Erik followed... Isabelle's eyes widened in shock as she discovered the reason why floor 13 had been built as well as the reason Mister Y had made it the perfect hiding place.

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHH CLIFFHANGER! I'M SO EVIL :D LOL haha!**

**Review to unlock chapter 3!**

**Kind Regards,**

**TheAuthor1996**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Floor Thirteen**

* * *

Nadir paced back and forth with an expression on his face that held a mixture of anger, irritation and concern,

"Absolutely not Erik! I sympathise for Isabelle's situation just as you do but we cannot..." he tried before glancing at Isabelle awkwardly before leaning closer towards Erik so that only he could hear him,

"We cannot let her know what is inside floor thirteen" Nadir murmured but Erik simply rolled his eyes,

"She already knows, Nadir" the former phantom told the concerned Persian whose expression became one of disbelief as he looked at the princess whom offered a sympathetic smile,

"You needn't fear, Mr Khan. The knowledge concerning the contents of floor 13 is safe with me. Not a single person shall learn of it from me" Isabelle assured causing Nadir to run a hand through his thinning hair in frustration as he turned back to Erik,

"What possible reason could make you think that any of this is a good idea?!" he demanded, watching as Erik developed a smug smile,

"... My observations of Isabelle's abilities and knowledge has convinced me that she is the perfect individual to guard floor 13... She will take up residence their immediately and tomorrow morning, Madame Giry will make her usual trip to the east wing suite with the princess's breakfast tray only to discover that most of her belongings appear to have been gathered in a hurry and so must automatically mean that the princess bride to be has fled during the night" Erik explained and Nadir growled in frustration; Isabelle couldn't help but giggle in amusement before placing a gentle hand on the Persian's shoulder,

"Nadir... Listen to me. The secret of floor 13 is completely safe with me... I know that Erik is your oldest and although he refuses to admit it, your dearest friend. I know that you are only looking out for him but I assure you Nadir... The safety of your friend and the contents of floor 13 also ensures my own safety... It is essential that I disappear without a single chance or opportunity that Alexander might find me" Isabelle told him with a serious tone and Nadir could clearly see the trace of fear within her eyes,

"... There is more to this than just your not wanting to marry someone you don't love, isn't there?" he pressed knowingly and Isabelle looked towards Erik whom wore a curious expression upon his masked face and the reluctant princess sighed defeated,

"... You might as well both know seeing as you're helping me escape my fate... Alexander is the crowned prince to the kingdom of Harrington. Small though the kingdom may be; it has a proud history and is very important to Alexander's family... The only problem is that the kingdom has ran out of money which means the royal family will become powerless as soon as the situation becomes public knowledge..." Isabelle explained before glancing at Erik sadly,

"You were wrong... I am not wealthy in any way but as Alexander's future wife. My life is currently worth nothing but as soon as I say 'I do..." she tried, watching as Erik developed an expression of realisation,

"... As soon as you marry him, your life becomes a living trust fund... Alexander is planning to kill you as soon as you become his wife" the masked man mumbled, turning away and began to pace as he thought; Nadir looked at his friend with concern,

"Even if we help Isabelle disappear... Surely, Alexander will simply choose another unfortunate woman for his twisted plan" he pointed out but Isabelle quickly shook her head,

"actually he can't... During the process of my engagement to Alexander, after learning his plan to claim the money listed to generate upon my death... I began gathering evidence of the royal family's financial situation as well as a copy of the life insurance policy that would become valid upon my marriage to Alexander... I have sent everything to a friend of mine whom has the public influence to make the news of Harrington's bankruptcy international knowledge. He is currently waiting for a coded telegram telling him to release the news which means no other woman can become a victim of his dastardly intentions" Isabelle explained and blushed when Erik aimed an impressed smirk in her direction,

"... You my dear are by far the most impressive woman I have ever met" he praised before moving to his desk and retrieved a skeleton key from one of his drawers and offered it to Nadir,

"Tonight I want you to take my personal secret passage and go to Isabelle's former chambers, gather any essentials she might need that will help her to be comfortable when she is finally safe from Alexander" Erik instructed as his friend accepted the key, nodding before going back downstairs to the concert hall in order to carry out his day to day duties so that he wouldn't arose suspicion.

* * *

Erik lead Isabelle back to her chambers through his personal secret passage and checked through a window that appeared as mirror on the other side; Seeing that the coast was clear he looked at Isabelle with a serious expression,

"Ok, I know you want to experience freedom sooner rather than later but for now just amuse yourself in your chambers until Nadir comes and gets you later. We cannot take any chances of Alexander or his imbecile guards finding you're missing before the right time" Erik reasoned and Isabelle nodded in understanding before sliding open the window and made her way into the east wing suite but looked at Erik with a raised eyebrow upon discovering that it was also a mirror,

"Are all the mirrors in here secret windows?" she asked and Erik smirked, offering a wink,

"Do you really want me to answer that?" he teased, sliding the window shut as Isabelle smiled brightly, rolling her eyes in amusement.

* * *

The next morning upon discovering that Isabelle as well as her belongings were missing; Alexander flipped a table within his chambers,

"I don't care how you do it. I want her found! Bring her to me alive!" he yelled at his guards whom nodded; All of them unaware that Erik was watching them through a secret window with a glare upon his masked face.

* * *

**Surely you didn't think I would reveal the secret of floor 13 so soon LOL Tell you what I am merciful so in order to earn the secret of floor 13 in the next chapter please review and tell me your theories about what you think Erik is hiding away up there! its as simple as that!**

**Kind Regards,**

**TheAuthor1996**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Rejected Tears**

* * *

Erik had no choice but to instruct Nadir to obey Prince Alexander's instructions when it came to putting the island of Phantasma into lock down so that the aggravated prince and his men could search the island in vain for Isabelle.

* * *

Nadir had seen to it that all of Erik's employees took up temporary residence within the concert hall due to the fact that Alexander and his guards had been less than respectful when it came to searching their homes; Ripping up carpets, overturning tables, bringing down shelves as they searched for any possible hiding place that might be concealing Isabelle.

* * *

Isabelle watched from Erik's office window; carefully concealed by a partially drawn curtain and she saw how Alexander observed as a private ferry brought a handful of extra guards to help in his search... Erik had meant to be signing some business documents but found himself glancing towards her only to see the tear that escaped down her cheek,

"... All those people's homes... I knew that Alexander would have wanted me found but I never imagined that he would cause such disruption that it would result in people having to leave their homes" Isabelle murmured and Erik felt slightly awkward for a moment, not knowing how to really comfort a distressed woman; He stood from his desk chair and approached her side,

"You needn't fear. I have the sufficient funding that will allow me to repair any damage that Alexander and his men have caused to my workers homes" Erik told her, hesitantly placing a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner and watched her sigh sadly, closing her eyes and Erik frowned, trying to think of a way to take her mind off her troubles,

"... I have a telegraph here in my office. If you wish I can send the coded telegraph you spoke of to your friend" Erik told her, smiling at her gently when she nodded,

"Yes. I would be grateful of that... Thank you, Erik" she told him and he smiled moving towards the telegraph as she told him the coded phrase that needed to be sent which he quickly wrote down,

"What is the transmission key I need to send it too?" Erik asked before jotting down the information that Isabelle provided him with... But the former phantom frowned as he closely examined the transmission key,

"... This is a Parisian Telegraph Code... I assumed that your friend would live in Harrington..." Erik enquired lightly, watching as Isabelle shook her head whilst continuing to watch Alexander and his men searching the island,

"No, unfortunately not... Perhaps I would have felt safer there if he had. The De Changny and The Norrington Families have always been close... Many Years Ago, My great grandfather once fought in a war that found himself saving the life of Count Phillipe De Changny The second..." Isabelle explained... Each word that left her lips made Erik's heart feel heavier,

"... 25 years ago when my father passed away... Count Phillipe De Changny The fifth and his son, Raoul came to Harrington for his funeral. Raoul and myself became close friends and since then we kept in contact by letter and telegrams... He has helped me through some tough times... I owe him a great dept that I will never be able to repay" Isabelle murmured tiredly before sighing and offered Erik a tired smile but tilted her head in curious concern when she saw the frown on his face,

"Is everything ok?" she asked gently, stepping towards him and Erik shook his head and offered a false reassuring smile,

"... Yes I was simply... I am just sorry that you have been through so much without having someone close by to help you in times of need" Erik lied... Watching as Isabelle smiled at him gently,

"Thank you... Sleep well, Erik" Isabelle bid before heading up to the thirteen floor to bed and Erik allowed himself to rest weakly against his desk and looked down at the coded message and transmission key... It was a long moment before Erik slowly crushed the piece of paper within his hand and threw it into the fireplace just as Nadir entered his chambers to give him an update on the employee's settling in the concert hall but the Persian frowned when he saw the mixing expression of anger and frustration on his masked friend's face,

"... Erik?... What's wrong?" Nadir asked,

"... Isabelle... Is a friend of the Vicomte..." Erik growled causing Nadir's eyes to widen in shock,

"... Does she..." he tried,

"It seems that she is unaware of mine and the fop's history." Erik answered the former doroga's concerns without even having to hear the full question,

"But Erik... Isabelle knows the secret of floor 13... Gustave..." Nadir tried,

"Gustave is safe so long as their is breath in my body... I may have unknowingly made one of the vicomte's allies my son's guard... But at the same time... I now have one of the vicomte's close friends within my care..." Erik said with a smirk, turning to Nadir,

"... Which means that should the vicomte ever try to come and take _my _son from me... He will do so at risking her life" Erik growled before storming off to his music room where he proceeded to play loud and anger filled music upon his piano... Nadir could only look down at the ground in concern before turning his gaze towards the fireplace that hid the secret entrance to floor 13.

* * *

Isabelle had read Gustave... The reason for floor 13; a bedtime story before tucking the 11 year old into bed before wishing him a goodnight's sleep before heading to bed herself... It was later whilst in a deep sleep that she was contently unaware of the frustrated and anger filled phantom standing over her... Watching her whilst she slept... Erik allowed his clenched fist to relax before leaning closer to Isabelle's sleeping form,

"... I have seen the kindness in your heart, Isabelle... You are nothing like the monster whom dares think he has the right to take my son from me" Erik whispered before lightly brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear,

"... For now. I shall allow our friendship to grow and I can only hope that I can prove to you just how evil the vicomte is..." Erik whispered before silently leaving the room, allowing Isabelle to enjoy the rest of her deep dream filled sleep.

* * *

**So the secret of floor 13 is revealed but is Isabelle in danger now that Erik knows that Isabelle is a close friend of Raoul's? :O**

**Review in order to unlock Chapter 5!**

**Kind Regards,**

**TheAuthor1996**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Training**

* * *

Gustave grumbled in a bored manner as Isabelle attempted to help him with his studies,

"This is boring" he moaned causing Isabelle to giggle in amusement,

"I know, Gustave but your education is important... You'll need this knowledge for when you're older so that you can be as successful a business man like your father is" she told him before trying to talk him through the maths question again but Gustave growled in frustration, shoving his work book away, standing from his chair and stormed off to his room, slamming the door behind him; Isabelle inwardly winced and looked towards Erik whom had just entered the study area and had witnessed his son storm right passed him,

"... I guess he needed a break" Isabelle tried weakly but Erik was far from impressed,

"I have raised my son to treat his elders with respect. I will be having serious words with that boy. GUSTAVE!" Erik yelled in the direction of his son's room but Isabelle stood from her chair and shook her head,

"Erik yelling at him will do no good... He's not being disrespectful; He is simply growing up... He'll go through a faze in which he will think he's always right and that he should not have to listen to you or any other adult" Isabelle reasoned causing Erik to sigh in frustration, running a hand down his masked face,

"... If only his mother were here. She would know what to do" Erik mumbled in a sad tone, more to himself and Isabelle looked at him curiously,

"Gustave never mentions his mother... Where is she?" Isabelle asked gently and noticed that Erik seemed reluctant to answer for a moment but he soon sighed once again,

"... She died... Gustave took it very hard. It probably would have been easier for him if his mother had died naturally or by some force that could not be changed... But his mother... My love... She was stolen from both of us... She was shot" Erik admitted sadly,

"Erik... I am so sorry... I didn't know..." Isabelle tried but Erik gave her a weak reassuring half smile,

"You couldn't have known... Myself and Gustave find it too painful to talk about it... But it is right that you know so that you may avoid any possible awkwardness if the subject were to accidentally be brought up" Erik told her and Isabelle nodded in agreement before proceeding to clear away Gustave's work books as Erik returned to work.

* * *

Gustave had been watching the light underneath his door and smiled brightly when it finally vanished signalling that Isabelle had gone to bed; The young lad gathered a backpack with some clothes, food and a flask of water before retrieving a makeshift rope he had made from his bed sheets; He retrieved the tie back hook from the curtains so that his makeshift rope became a makeshift grappling hook... He then moved to the balcony, opening the doors and secured the hook to the balcony banister and was about to throw his leg over and begin climbing down when a light suddenly illuminated from the right side of the balcony causing him to look only to find a smug looking Isabelle sitting on the balcony banister with her back rested against the building whilst holding a lit oil lamp,

"Next time you plan a great escape... Make sure no one's suspicious of you first" Isabelle told him teasingly, standing up and blew out the flame of the oil lamp before allowing herself to look at the young lad with an unimpressed expression,

"In Now" she instructed firmly, placing her hand on his shoulder and guided him back into his room, not really giving him an option.

Gustave was lying on his bed with his arms folded in a stubborn manner as Isabelle retrieved his make shift grappling hook and proceeded to lock the balcony doors,

"You have no right to stop me from trying to leave" Gustave grumbled,

"That may be but I do have the right to stop you doing something stupid. For starters this building is 13 stories high and your little escape tool wouldn't have even got you close to your father's office balcony. What were you thinking would happen? That you would run out of rope, let go and hopefully sprout wings?!" Isabelle demanded in annoyance and Gustave sat up quickly, glaring at her,

"You can't lecture me! You're not my mother!" he yelled before turning his back on her as he sat on the other side of the bed... Isabelle sighed before taking a deep breath to calm herself down as she looked at the young lad whose back was too her,

"... Gustave, I know I'm not your mother but..." she tried,

"You don't know anything" Gustave snapped at her without looking at her and Isabelle nodded in understanding,

"You're right... I may not know anything about what you're going through... But I can understand" Isabelle told him before moving and sitting beside him, smiling with slight amusement as she watched how he stubbornly avoided her gaze,

"... Your father is protective of you... Perhaps a little too much. He will not tell me his reasons for why you apparently need to hide away up here and I don't expect him to tell me... It isn't my business but I do understand, Gustave... I understand that you have grown tired of hiding from whatever danger your father is trying to protect you from and I know that you must want more than anything to face this danger head on, look it straight in the face and say 'I'm not afraid of you and i'm not hiding from you anymore'..." Isabelle told him gently, noticing as he slowly allowed himself to look at her, silently letting her know that what she was saying was the truth,

"You are growing up Gustave... But this does not mean you are yet an adult" Isabelle told him, placing a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner,

"Do the grown up thing and just listen to your father... I also ask that you try and listen to myself also. I know I am not your parent nor your guardian or anything even close to family but your father has asked me to look after you. I don't want it to be the case but if it means your hating me keeps you safe then I shall endure the hate" Isabelle told him before standing and placed his back pack within his wardrobe and went to take his make shift grappling hook back to her own room so that he couldn't be tempted to attempt trying to use it again,

"... I don't hate you" Gustave called after her and Isabelle felt herself smile, turning to look at the young lad,

"... Good... Now, Try and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning" she bid before leaving his room and closing the door behind her... Gustave simply got dressed for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Isabelle had made her way down to the Erik's private office and cautiously poked her head into his chambers, relieved to find him fast asleep; She quietly made her way back to his office where she moved towards his desk and began sending a telegram and anxiously waited as a reply came through,

**_'Isabelle STOP Arriving Tomorrow STOP Signed RC STOP'_**

Isabelle quickly ripped the message from the strip and quickly made her way back up to floor 13 where she sighed in relief, screwing the paper up into a ball and stuffed it within her pocked before heading to bed.

* * *

**:O OH NO! Has Isabelle betrayed Erik and Gustave's trust?! Review To Unlock Chapter 6!**

**Kind Regards,**

**TheAuthor1996**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Betrayal And Lies**

* * *

Erik had been working on some new designs for potential future rides in Phantasma whilst Isabelle and Gustave were upstairs having their afternoon lesson which Gustave was a lot more open to doing after accepting that an education was indeed important.

* * *

Erik has been about to send a telegram one of the companies that provided tools and building materials for Phantasma's rides when he noticed that there was less telegram paper in his telegraph then there had been the night before... He curiously opened the cupboard beneath the telegraph in which a waste bin was stored that the telegraph deposited an under piece of paper so as to not accidentally allow ink to be printed onto his desk whilst a telegram came through to him... The masked man gather the recently deposited strip of paper and read the dried letter that had been captured on the paper and he felt his face harden with anger as he saw the initials _'RC' _had signed off the telegram.

* * *

It was that night that Isabelle had cautiously made her way down to the 12 floor and silently slipped into the elevator, pulling up the hood of her cloak as she took the lift down to the ground floor unaware of the fact that an angry masked phantom was following her at a concealed distance.

* * *

Isabelle silently slipped from the concert hall and made her way down to the docks where a hooded figure waited for her within the rain that had only recently begun to fall,

"... Thank you for meeting me" Isabelle told the figure,

"This meeting benefits myself just as it does you... Do you have what I asked for?" the stranger replied and Isabelle quickly reached into a satchel that hung around her shoulder and retrieved an envelope before handing it to the hooded man whom accepted it, checked the contents and nodded before handing Isabelle a package,

"I trust that I don't need to tell you what this package is worth?" The man enquired lightly and Isabelle nodded, accepting the parcel and put it safely within her package,

"Thank you, again" she told him before leaving as he did the same.

Isabelle had only been half way back to the concert hall when she was suddenly dragged into a dark alleyway and found she could not cry out for help due to a tight grip around her neck... You can only imagine her shock to find that the anger filled grasp belonged to none other than Erik,

"I should end your worthless existence right now" he spat through clenched teeth as Isabelle tried to pry his hand away from her neck,

"Er... Erik... I don't..." She struggled but gasped when his grip simply tightened as he shoved her up against a wall,

"What did the vicomte give you?" he demanded with a growl,

"Does he know where Gustave is? Does he know how to find the thirteen floor?" he sneered as Isabelle struggled to breathe and he released his grasp on her throat, watching as she fell to her kneels and willed the breath back into her lungs as she coughed and Erik took the opportunity to rip the satchel from her shoulder,

"I suppose this is something that would assist in getting me out of the way so your beloved Raoul could try and steal _my _son away just as he stole Christine's body, spiriting her away back to France with him after she died... I may have been powerless to stop him then but he will certainly get the message once I make an example of you and show him exactly what happens to people whom try to hurt those I love" Erik growled, Retrieving the parcel from the satchel and ripped away the packaging... However he soon frowned when he discovered it was only a leather bound collection of papers... He unwound the leather cover to find that the papers were original compositions and notes by his favourite Composer...Franz Liszt... Erik slowly dragged his eyes back to Isabelle whom was cowering in fear on floor whilst refusing to look at him,

"I... I Don't understand... The Vicomte... You... You were working for him... He sent you a telegram..." he murmured in confusion; Isabelle quickly flinched when he knelt down so that he was eye level with her,

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded in frustration,

"...I... I don't know what you're talking about..." she told him with a shaking scared tone,

"Don't treat me like a fool! I saw Raoul's initials! _RC_! You've been caught so just admit it!" Erik yelled, watching as she flinched away from him,

"It... I wasn't Raoul who sent me the telegram... It was a company whom trades original compositions of music... It's a company called 'Rare Collections'... Gustave told me of how Franz Liszt was your favourite composer and I saw a portrait of him in your music room as well as heard you play his music when trying to find inspiration for your own... I wanted to thank you for helping to hide me from Alexander and so I contacted the Company by using your telegraph... I would have asked but I wanted to surprise you..." Isabelle told him and Erik felt his heart stop... 'Rare Collections'... He was more than aware of this company as he had purchased many an original piece of various composer's work... Isabelle flinched away from Erik when he hesitantly brushed his fingertips against the finger shaped bruises that had started to form on her neck,

"... Isabelle... I... I'm sorry... I didn't..." he tried as he put some distance between him when he saw the fear in her eyes when she had glanced at him... Isabelle slowly pulled herself up to stand before fleeing as fast as she could as Erik called after her in vain but yet couldn't bring himself to run after her.

* * *

**Oops :O Can Erik make things right?! Review for Chapter 7! Quickly!**

**Kind Regards,**

**TheAuthor1996**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Three Sided Search**

Nadir had gone out into Phantasma along with three of Erik's most trusted employee's; Miss Fleck, Doctor Gangle and Squelch. Erik had instructed them to search for Isabelle as well as put up posters whilst maintaining the illusion that they were doing so to help Prince Alexander in his continuing search for his runaway bride.

Nadir had pinned up another missing poster that displayed Isabelle's face when Alexander approached him,

"Mister Y seems very keen to assist in my search all of a sudden Mr Khan... Why would that be?" the prince asked suspiciously but Nadir looked at him unfazed,

"Mister Y has wanted to assist you from the moment your fiance went missing, your highness but there is a lot of matters that funding must be allocated too before my employer invests in personal matters" Nadir simply explained, holding back a glare as the prince simply turned up his nose before storming away and was quickly followed by his two lackeys.

* * *

Gustave had refused to speak to his father after learning what had occurred between himself and Isabelle... Erik could not keep it hidden from him as it just didn't make any sense why Isabelle would just suddenly leave without reason and Gustave insisted that Isabelle was not someone whom would do so without having said goodbye... This knowledge had forced Erik into having no other option than to tell his son the truth... The former phantom had tried to explain that his actions had been driven by only the thought of protecting his son but for Gustave... This was not a good enough reason; Telling his father that he should have indeed confronted Isabelle but at the same time, He should have given her the chance to explain herself before simply jumping to conclusions.

* * *

Nadir returned to Erik's office to find his masked friend looking over a map of Phantasma with various areas crossed out; Erik looked at Nadir with a hopeful expression,

"Have you found her?" he asked urgently as he approached his friend but Nadir sighed as he shook his head,

"... We finished searching the final sector of the island but there is still no sign of her... Myself and the trio are going to start our search of all the sectors once again tomorrow. We'll split up to cover more ground just in case she is constantly on the move" Nadir explained and Erik sighed sadly,

"Are you certain there is no chance that Isabelle could have left the island?" Nadir asked after a moment of thought but watched as Erik shook his head,

"I had considered it but after setting up watch on all the ferry's leaving the island, there has been no sign of her. There is also the knowledge that she cannot use the private ferry as that would result in Alexander finding her" Erik murmured in frustration before running a hand through his hair and Nadir sighed as he looked at his friend concerned,

"... Your confrontation of Isabelle... You told me that you let it slip that there was history between yourself and the vicomte as well as the fact that the vicomte may have interest in stealing Gustave away from you... After what occured... Is it not something we should consider that Isabelle may have contacted the vicomte with the information she knows in return for his protection?..." Nadir asked and Erik looked at him horrified,

"... She would never do that" he defended instantly,

"Erik, only yesterday you thought that she was capable of just that" Nadir pointed out; Erik turned away from his old friend,

"... I was wrong" he murmured before approaching the window so that he could look out at his kingdom below,

"... I just hope that wherever she is... She's safe" Erik murmured more to himself before closing his eyes in a tired manner.

* * *

Meanwhile... Madame Giry; Another trusted employee as well as an old friend of Erik's offered a nice, warm and soothing cup of tea to a shivering Isabelle whom sat within the former ballet mistress's chambers with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she got warm by the fire,

"My daughter Meg is running you a nice hot bath. We'll have you warmed up in no time, dear... After you've had your tea and your bath. I shall find you a spare night dress and you can get a well deserved good night's sleep" Antoinette told her and Isabelle looked at the aged woman with confusion,

"... Why are you being so kind to me?... Why have you not told Erik that i'm here?... He has mentioned yourself to me many times and I know you are close friends" Isabelle murmured causing Antoinette to smile brightly with a light chuckle,

"Close friends?... I practically raised, Erik. In fact I did just that and in turn he has looked after myself and my meg as he matured into the young man he is today" Antoinette explained just as Meg entered the room carrying a fresh night and dressing gown for Isabelle with a sad expression,

"... Even if I didn't deserve it" she murmured sadly causing Isabelle to look at her curiously whereas Antoinette looked at her daughter with sympathy; Meg looked at Isabelle with a shameful expression that was mixed with sadness,

"... Gustave's mother... Christine... I am the reason she is dead" Meg admitted, allowing a tear to fall down her cheek,

"Many years ago Christine and I had been best friends... Life pulled us both in different directions... She became a vicomtess and I became the ooh la la girl of Phantasma... The spotlight... It became like a drug to me and... I found myself becoming infatuated with the master... Erik... His music... I longed for him to see the potential in me that he had seen in Christine... I wanted him to love me but... I knew that could never be... He could never love anyone but her..." Meg explained, closing her eyes,

"... When I learned that Gustave was Erik's son... I... I knew that he and Christine would never leave the other's side again and I would just continue to be ignored and overlooked... I kidnapped Gustave... I never intended to harm him but I just wanted to get Erik's attention... I had taken a gun with me just to show him how serious I was about earning his favour... The gun... It went off in my hand and..." Meg tried but sobbed not being able to finish before rushing off into her room and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Antoinette sighed and looked at Isabelle sadly,

"Meg will never be able to forgive herself... In truth I don't think Erik will ever be able to truly forgive her either but at the same time... Meg is like the little sister he never had. Despite what she had done... Erik was determined to protect her from the authorities no matter how hard it was for him" Antoinette murmured sadly,

"... Meg is a good person" Isabelle said after a long moment of silence causing Antoinette to look at her surprised,

"...What happened to Christine... Although it was both awful and tragic... It was an accident" Isabelle reasoned before placing her empty tea cup and saucer onto the table before standing,

"... Thank you for helping me, Madame Giry" she told her, giving her a silent promise that she would not tell the authorities of what had really happened on the night of Christine's death; Antoinette smiled as she watched the runaway princess head towards the bathroom,

"... You asked why I haven't told Erik where you are" the former ballet mistress called after her causing Isabelle to turn back to look at her and Antoinette smiled,

"... He may not admit it but I'm like a mother to him... That means I don't have to tell him anything" she joked lightly and Isabelle couldn't help but giggle before heading into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**Review for Chapter 8!**

**Kind Regards,**

**TheAuthor1996**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Double Cross**

Antoinette had risen as she did every morning before getting ready and headed out into Phantasma with the intention of catching the ferry so that she could travel to the mainland so that she may purchase her weekly groceries... You can holy imagine her shock when she saw none other than Vicomte Raoul De Changny disembarking from the morning ferry! The former ballet mistress hid within an alley way and carefully observed the vicomte heading towards the local tavern... It also happened to be a cheap inn for those whom needed somewhere simple to stay when they weren't intending to stay long but Madame Giry did not allow herself to get her hopes up... After all, she knew more than anyone that the Vicomte loved a drink or three; As soon as Antoinette saw Raoul vanish into the inn, She quickly rushed back to the concert hall knowing that she had to inform Erik straight away of the vicomte's sudden arrival.

* * *

Erik had been stunned upon being informed of Raoul's arrival; The former phantom frowned, the sadness clear in his eyes,

"... Isabelle must have contacted him" he murmured,

"No, she didn't..." Antoinette corrected him automatically but mentally kicked herself when Erik looked at her curiously whilst Nadir did the same,

"How could you know?... Do you know where she is?" Erik asked and easily noticed Antoinette's hesitant reluctance as she attempted to keep quiet by biting her lower lip... But she soon sighed,

"... She's been staying with myself and Meg" Antoinette admitted and Erik instantly looked unimpressed,

"Why did you not inform me of this? You knew I was looking for her" Erik scolded but Antoinette simply put her hands on her hips as she looked at him firmly,

"I had every reason NOT to tell you, Erik... For one reason being that Isabelle did not wish me to tell you and another reason being that you practically scared the life out of her the other day with your disgraceful behaviour" Antoinette scolded and Erik could only avoid eye contact with her due to his guilt and shame... Madame Giry sighed, calming herself down,

"... I know for a fact that Isabelle did not contact the Vicomte because she hasn't left my room since I took her in... She's too afraid to leave" Antoinette reluctantly admitted causing Erik to nod in understanding, turning to look at Nadir,

"Head to the tavern... The vicomte does not know you nor your face so perhaps you might be able to learn his reasons for coming here if not by Isabelle's request" Erik instructed and the former Daroga nodded before heading off to the elevator so that he could so exactly what Erik had told him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Isabelle had been relaxing in the guest room of Madame Giry's suite apartment when Meg applied a gentle knock to her door,

"... I'm sorry to disturb you..." Meg greeted bashfully but Isabelle offered a tired smile, shaking her head,

"Of course you're not disturbing me. Please come in. What can I do for you?" Isabelle asked and noticed how the young dancer seemed reluctant to make eye contact with her as she nervously fidgeted with a loose thread on her dress,

"... I... I wanted to ask... I... I hope you do not think badly of me after learning of... after learning of what happened..." Meg struggled and Isabelle looked at her sympathetically before offering a gentle smile as she stood,

"I do not think badly of you, Meg" Isabelle told her before approaching the young girl whom had begun to cry and Isabelle hugged her as a big sister would to her younger sibling; Isabelle just allowed Meg to cry as she hugged her back... Isabelle knew that Meg did not need words but simply for someone to be there for her and let her cry.

* * *

Erik had taken his personal secret passageway down to the suite in which Isabelle was staying with Madame Giry by his side,

"... I cannot promise that she will want to see you" Antoinette told the masked man whom nodded in understanding,

"I don't expect her to want to see me but... I want her to know that I am sorry" Erik replied and caught the former ballet mistress staring at him with a curious expression,

"... What?" he inquired,

"Nothing... I just thought I saw something in your eyes... Someone I haven't seen for a while" Antoinette murmured before pushing open the hidden entrance to her suite apartment,

"... Isabelle?" Antoinette called into the suite, smiling when Isabelle came into sight but she approached her with a reassuring smile as she placed her hands on the young girl's shoulders when she saw Isabelle develop an expression of fear at the sight of Erik whom kept his distance,

"I'm sorry. I know I gave you my word that I would not tell him where you where without your permission... But recent events made it impossible for me to keep it from him... He means you no harm" Antoinette assured Isabelle whom could not her terrified gaze away from Erik whom continued to look at her sadly,

"He tried to kill me. He tried to choke the life out of me..." Isabelle tried and Erik took a step towards her,

"And I am so sorry for that" he interrupted but instantly stepped away from her when Isabelle did the same from him,

"... The Vicomte... He and myself have history that resulted in us becoming enemies... He believes that Gustave should be within his guardianship despite the fact that he is not his father... There was a time when he once believed that he was... But he was mistaken..." Erik explained gently,

"... Gustave's mother... Christine... My Angel... Before she had been married to Raoul; She and myself consummated our love out of wedlock... That night resulted in Gustave being conceived but... I was ashamed of myself... My face... It would have prevented me from providing Christine with the life she deserved... I left her and she married the Vicomte. It was only 10 years later that my love and I reunited and we had hope of the life we had always yearned for... A life together... But... Sometimes life is not kind" Erik told Isabelle sadly,

"... Since then... The Vicomte has tried many times to use his power to take Gustave away from me but I am fortunate that his title means nothing here within the borders of Phantasma... When I learned that you were his friend and then I had seen the initials on the telegraph you received... I jumped to the conclusion that you had manipulated me and were an ally in the vicomte's mission to steal my son away from me... I am truly sorry, Isabelle... I will never hurt you again... I swear on my love for Christine Daae" Erik told her seriously, taking a hesitant step towards her as he watched her look at the ground as a tear escape down her cheek... The former phantom slowly reached for her hand and then slowly pulled her towards him when he felt her fingers close around his own... Erik closed his eyes in relief as he hugged Isabelle close and she slowly hugged him back.

* * *

**QUICK! Review For Chapter 9!**

**Kind Regards,**

**TheAuthor1996**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Bait For A Shark**

Antoinette had left Erik and Isabelle alone so that they could talk but the first hour found them sitting in silence,

"... You mentioned that Raoul stole Christine's body from you after she died... And that you were powerless to stop him..." Isabelle murmured suddenly causing Erik to look at her with a sad expression and he nodded,

"Yes... I... Gustave was distraught and... I... I had already missed so much. I... I needed to protect him. I had to be there for him... My grief... I felt so lost and because of my weakness... My son cannot even visit his mother's grave when he feels the need to be close to her" Erik murmured hopelessly as he closed his eyes in sadness and Isabelle slowly stood before moving and sitting beside him, taking his hand in her own before resting her forehead against his shoulder in a comforting manner just as Erik allowed himself to shed long held back tears of loss for his beloved Christine.

* * *

Nadir had travelled to the inn and had observed the Vicomte from a safe distance... Unfortunately he had been unable to obtain any information that implied he was their with villainous intentions... Nadir watched as Raoul ordered another drink from the tavern's owner/bar keeper before retrieving a photograph of Isabelle from his pocket,

"I don't suppose you have seen this woman around have you?" he asked; The bar keeper gave a grumpy grunt,

"All around the island. Her arrogant sod of a fiance has been searching for her. Posters up on every wall, notice board and market stall" he explained as he cleaned out a glass before pouring Raoul his drink,

"If you ask me. I don't blame the girl for running away from him. She dodged a bullet" he told him before moving on to his other companies after accepting Raoul's money for the drink as well as tip for his information... It was then that Raoul noticed Nadir looking in his direction but felt instant relief when Raoul showed the picture to him,

"... I don't suppose you have seen her have you?... Her name is Isabelle" Raoul explained as Nadir approached, accepting the photo and pretended to inspect it more closely before shaking his head, handing the photo back to him,

"I'm afraid not. All I have seen of this girl's face is the posters around the island... I hope she's safe" Nadir told him and watched as Raoul nodded before downing his drink in one frustrated gulp,

"... I pray for that also... This island... It's evil. People go missing if they get too close to the dark..." Erik growled more to himself,

"You sound as though this island caused you some sort of trouble, Sir..." Nadir enquired lightly, watching as the Vicomte stood with an hatred hidden within his eyes but yet Nadir could clearly see it,

"This island... It stole my wife and son from me... I'll be damned if it steals Isabelle away as well" he growled before storming off upstairs to the hotel rooms of the tavern and Nadir soon left himself, being careful to make sure he took his time making his way back to the opera house so that no one would follow him.

* * *

Nadir had informed Erik and Isabelle of what he had learned from his observation of the vicomte,

"Raoul... He's not looking for Gustave? He's here to look for me?" Isabelle asked in surprise after learning of all Raoul's previous attempts to steal Gustave away from Erik,

"So it would seem, my lady" Nadir confirmed,

"How would he know to come here?..." Erik asked still suspicious of the vicomte's intentions; Isabelle looked at him,

"Before I and Alexander left Harrington. Our local newspaper released an article telling the people that we were having a pre honeymoon here in Phantasma. It's possible that he learned it from there." Isabelle suggested and Erik nodded... He looked towards Isabelle after seeing her move towards his office window as she looked towards the tavern near the docks,

"... What will you do?" Erik asked, watching as her gaze never left the view outside the window,

"... If Raoul has truly given up his pursuit of Gustave..." she murmured in thought before turning to look at Erik and Nadir,

"You said that he is powerless to take Gustave from you due to his influence being limited only to Paris..." she reminded Erik whom nodded,

"Indeed" he confirmed,

"... If I return to Paris with him... He could protect me from Alexander" Isabelle said after a long moment and Erik looked at her with wide eyes,

"You cannot go with him. He's a drunken gambler that is no stranger to raising a hand to a woman" Erik told her desperately as she approached him and took his hand in her own,

"... Better a possible temporary bruise than a permanent death" she whispered, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to Erik's masked forehead, watching as he shook his head as she drew back,

"Isabelle... You cannot go with him" Erik told her,

"You heard Nadir. His mission to once take Gustave from you has developed into determination to save and keep me safe from Alexander" Isabelle told him before slowly withdrawing her hand from his and moved towards the door and retrieved her cloak from a standing coat hanger,

"... This isn't how things should end" Erik told her in frustration,

"... It may not be the ending you wanted... But it is the ending that has to be. I get the freedom I long for... And you get your son" Isabelle told him before heading out into the corridor, quickly followed by Erik whom watched her step into the elevator,

"... You can't leave without saying goodbye to Gustave" Erik tried in vain but watched her smile softly,

"Why should I say goodbye? I'll see him again one day when I have the freedom to go wherever I wish... It may take awhile but one day... Alexander will grow tired of pursuing me and he will give up... And when that day comes... I'll come back... I can't say goodbye because it would be too hard to do so and I won't be able to leave if I do" Isabelle told him before pressing the button for the ground floor but Erik quickly stopped the doors from closing,

"Then please say goodbye to him. If it stops you from leaving then please do it" he begged, his face close to Isabelle's as she looked up at him with a sad smile,

"... Au Revoir, Erik..." She whispered, gently coaxing Erik's hand into releasing the doors, allowing them to close and Erik weakly rested his masked forehead against the closed elevator doors, feeling the vibrations of the elevator as they carried Isabelle away to the ground floor.

* * *

Raoul had been examining a map of Phantasma and circling possible locations that Isabelle may be hiding when a knock came upon his door; He dragged himself away from the map and opened the door; His eyes widened to find Isabelle standing there,

"Isabelle..." he murmured in shock, hugging her tightly as she rushed forward, embracing him in a hug of her own,

"Oh thank heavens your safe" Raoul whispered, pulling back to look at her and brushed his thumb across her cheek,

"Where have you been? Why did you not contact me? Alexander's men are everywhere. I cannot imagine how you evaded him this long. Did someone assist in hiding you from him?" he asked in concern but Isabelle shook her head,

"No. I've been constantly moving so that he and his men couldn't find me" she lied in explanation and Raoul sighed, hugging her once more before guiding her over to his bed and helped her to sit down,

"Well you needn't fear anything now" he assured her before pouring them both a cup of tea; Offering her the warm cup before sitting down beside her,

"I'm sorry... I should have come sooner" Raoul told her sadly,

"You're here now... I was hoping that you could take me back to Paris with you and you can protect me from Alexander" Isabelle pleaded lightly before drinking her tea,

"Oh I can't do that" Raoul told her, shaking his head and Isabelle looked at him with desperate confusion,

"But why?" she begged,

"Because the money that Alexander will receive upon your death is far too much for me to just throw away" he told her with a smile, downing his tea cup before standing... Isabelle felt her hand start to shake as she looked up at him... Her teacup falling from her hand and smashed against the wooden floorboards,

"...Raoul... What have you done?..." she murmured, falling forward weakly but Raoul easily caught her,

"Easy there, darling... Don't fight it" he told her, laying her back on his bed and stood to full height,

"... I am _so _sorry that things had to end this way, Isabelle but the insurance money that Alexander will receive upon your death... Half of the money he intends to split with me will restore the fortune I once lost and I shall begin developing my influence here in America..." he told her, leaning over her and pressed a hard kiss to her cheek,

"Did I ever tell you that myself and Christine had a son?... He was stolen from me not long ago but thanks to you... Once I have my money and I build up my case... He will be returned to me" Raoul told her smugly,

"...You... You won't succeed... I'm not married to Alexander... The policy he has on my life is worthless" Isabelle murmured weakly but Raoul chuckled,

"Oh that would be the case..." he told her, bringing his lips close to her ear,

"If my signature were not signed on your marriage certificate as a witness... Oh and I must thank you for sending me letters throughout the years that provided many examples of your own elegant signature... I had many friends whom were willing to forge a replica signature for a small cut of the insurance money" Erik whispered to her smugly, smiling down at her as she glared up at him,

"... You'll never get... Away with this... The authorities will know I have been murdered... They'll work out that you poisoned me" Isabelle growled at him in weak warning but Raoul still maintained his smirk before holding up an empty vial,

"Oh you mean this poison... Ah well that's the beauty of it you see... This particular poison is unique... It was brewed by the very man whom dared steal my wife and son away from me... I found it whilst raiding his hellish lair... He's here somewhere on this island and all the police need is the odd encouragement here and there before they find him" Raoul sneered,

"No..." Isabelle murmured,

"Oh yes..." he mocked, roughly wiping away a tear that had escaped down her cheek before standing and headed to his door, gathering his coat,

"I would love to stay but... I must go and tell Alexander the good news. I am so happy you came and found me, Isabelle... It certainly saved me having to go out and search myself" he mocked before leaving and locked the door behind him as Isabelle began struggling for breath and couldn't find the strength to cry out for help.

* * *

**:O Who the hell saw that coming?! Quickly! Review For Chapter 10!**

**Kind Regards,**

**TheAuthor1996**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Devil's Blood**

Alexander had been overturning crates with his minions in search of Isabelle when a smug smiling Raoul approached,

"Any progress?" he asked with a mocking tone causing the irritated prince to whirl around on the vicomte with shock filled wide eyes,

"Vicomte... What are you doing here? I expressively told you that you were only to come when I contacted you" Alexander growled lowly in frustration but Raoul's smirk did not fade,

"Indeed but I grew tired of waiting... And besides... It's time for you and your beloved to elope" Raoul told him, his smirk widening into a bright smile as Alexander leaned forward to him,

"... You found her?" he asked,

"I didn't need too, old friend... She came straight to me as I knew she would if I suddenly arrived here on the island... Isabelle is just... _Dying _to finally say 'I do'" Raoul told Alexander whom smiled a dastardly smile before following the Vicomte back towards the Tavern.

* * *

Raoul led Alexander to the upper floor of the tavern but soon developed a hate filled glare when he found the door to his room standing ajar... He quickly stormed into the room to find it empty and he quickly moved to check the joining bathroom,

"I thought you said she was here" Alexander growled as Raoul moved back into the main room, overturning a small table in frustration,

"She was! It's impossible for her to have left... She was close to death when I left her" Raoul growled causing Alexander to look at him angrily,

"You moved to the final stage without my authorisation?" he demanded,

"Of course I did! You're a fool if you think you could actually get her up the aisle... We need to find her before she tells someone of what we're planning. She couldn't have gotten too far" Raoul insisted before moving out of the room, quickly followed by Alexander and his two goons.

* * *

Antoinette and Meg had been down in the concert hall kitchen's preparing Erik and Gustave a plate of sweet treats in hopes of cheering them up but both woman cried out in shock when I trap door on the floor suddenly flung open to reveal a gruff and muscle built man,

"Stefarno... What on earth are you doing here?! I thought now was about the time when the tavern was filled with a mid day rush of customers" Madame Giry demanded in frustration as the tavern owner pulled himself out of the underground tunnel before carefully pulling a weak, pale and un-moving Isabelle up after him,

"It is... But I didn't know where else to take her, Anne... I don't know what the bastards' done to her but she needs help" Stefarno told the two women whom looked at Isabelle in horrified shock before rushing to her aid; Antoinette lightly tapped Isabelle's ghostly pale cheek,

"Isabelle?... Isabelle, wake up. Can you hear me?" the former ballet mistress pleaded in vain before looking at her daughter with urgency,

"We have to get her to Erik, quickly" she insisted but Meg looked towards the door in concern,

"We can't... To get to the elevator we'd have to take her through the lobby and someone will surely inform Alexander that she's here" Meg pointed out before looking towards the dumbwaiter... Antoinette slowly followed her gaze and smiled brightly,

"Perfect... Quickly, Help me get her inside" she instructed before lifting Isabelle's unconscious form up and placed her carefully into the dumbwaiter before closing the hatch and took hold of the rope that controlled the dumbwaiter's movements; Antoinette looked to Meg,

"You go and take the main lift to Mister Y's office..." she told her before giving her a key that would allow the lift to take her to the floor of Erik's office,

"Help him with whatever he needs in order to make Isabelle responsive" Antoinette insisted and Meg was quick to follow her instructions.

* * *

Erik had been struggling in his attempts to relax by playing his piano when he heard the Elevator _Ding _signalling its arrival,

"Mr Destler! Mr Destler!" he heard Meg yelling in panic and he quickly emerged from his music room,

"Little Giry? What brings you up here?" he asked with a concerned expression,

"... It's Isabelle. Mother is sending her up in The dumbwaiter..." Meg began but Erik was quick to rush into the main area that served as his office and opened the service hatch of the dumbwaiter just as it came to stop at his floor,

"Isabelle!" he cried, carefully pulling her out of the dumbwaiter and laid her down on the floor with her un-moving head rested within his lap,

"NADIR!" he yelled after checking her pulse that unfortunately could not be found; The former Daroga quickly came running as Erik looked towards Meg,

"What happened to her?!" he demanded,

"I don't know. Stefano the tavern's owner brought her through the underground tunnels... Is she..." Meg tried as Nadir began helping Erik to lift Isabelle and carry her into Erik's chambers where the former phantom laid her gently on the bed,

"The vicomte... He did this to her..." Erik growled as Nadir began to examine Isabelle; Checking under her eyelids as well as her slightly blue lips and finally her neck and wrist for a pulse... The Persian finally closed his eyes sadly before looking at Erik,

"... I'm sorry... She's..." he tried weakly and Erik soon gritted his teeth in anger,

"... I'll kill him for this" he growled, slowly moving towards Isabelle's still form and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes before reluctantly dragging himself away and stormed out of the room.

* * *

**Last night I ****received a rather threatening review basically telling me that I would be trolled with demands for reviews of a person's work if I did not immediately comply. I do not appreciate threats and so I have deleted this demand from the reviews. If I receive another demand then I shall be reporting the account.**

**Review for Chapter 11!**

**Kind Regards,**

**TheAuthor1996**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A Magician Finally Reveals His Secret... Well At Least One Of Them**

Raoul and Alexander had been searching the streets in a panic when Nadir came rushing up to them both with a horrified and urgent expression on his face,

"Sire! Come Quick! It's Princess Isabelle! I found her by the loading dock and I fear she is greatly ill!" The former Doroga told them quickly, hiding his smug smile when they quickly ran off towards the loading dock.

* * *

The loading docks of Phantasma were located at the far side of the island, right behind the concert hall but both Raoul, Alexander and his two goons frowned when they found them empty; Alexander turned towards Nadir whom had come along with them,

"Well? Where is she?" he demanded angrily,

"Safe and as far away from you both as possible" a voice spoke up causing the group of men to whirl around to find an angry masked man wrapped in a black cloak standing their in the gathering fog,

"Well... If it isn't the masked freak" Raoul said with a smug smirk after getting over his surprise,

"How is my son?" he asked mockingly but Erik simply glared at him and Alexander,

"I should make your deaths slow and painful but I just can't help myself. After what you have done to Isabelle. It will have to be quick" Erik growled but Raoul simply chuckled in amusement,

"What _we _did to her? Oh no foul demon... I think you'll find it's what _you _did to her" Raoul said before holding up an empty vial before tossing it towards Erik whom caught it with ease,

"... I found that curious little brew within your tainted belongings and... Well, I just couldn't help myself. I just had to use it... Especially after reading its name... _'Devil's Blood' _such a fitting name considering the monster that made it" Raoul mocked as Erik gritted his teeth in anger and Nadir soon became concerned,

"Erik, Calm down..." The Persian tried only for Erik to hold up a dismissive hand,

"... You will burn in hell for this" Erik growled, placing the vial within his pocket before retrieving his cheque book from his inner jacket pocket; This gesture caused Nadir to frown as Erik began drawing out a new check,

"... Isabelle showed me the policy you had drawn up. Stating how much you would receive upon her death... This check promises double that sum" Erik growled as he ripped the cheque from the book and offered it towards the two men whom rushed to take it but Erik held it back,

"But know this... If you accept my overly generous offer..." he began, turning his gaze to Raoul,

"You never come here again and you forget Gustave even existed. He is _My _son. Understand?" he demanded as Raoul glared up at his masked face,

"... Gustave who?" he grumbled after a long moment of silence; Erik then directed his hate filled gaze at the both of them,

"Now, you take this money, never come back and never come near Isabelle ever again. You don't contact her, you don't speak of her, you don't even think of her" Erik warned, offering the cheque once again and watched as Alexander quickly snatched it from his hand before checking the amount, smiled a bright sickening smile at Erik,

"... A pleasure doing business with you, Sir" he bid before leaving; Raoul and the prince's goons were quick to follow... Nadir had tried to approach Erik and ask if he was alright but the former Phantom simply vanished into the thick fog before Nadir could do so.

* * *

It was sometime later that Nadir found Erik in his room, sitting on the bed with Isabelle's still head resting against his shoulder as the masked man continuously brushed the back of his knuckles against Isabelle's pale cheek,

"Erik... We should begin making preparations..." Nadir tried,

"I'm waiting for her to wake up" Erik interrupted and Nadir sighed silently, closing his eyes before looking at his friend with a sympathetic expression,

"My friend... More than anything I wish that she would wake up just as much as you but... I'm sorry... She's gone" Nadir murmured sadly but frowned when Erik held up the empty vial that Raoul had given him in a mocking gesture,

"Devil's Blood. Close to poison but not exactly... Do you remember that time in Persia when I astounded your Shah by making a dead man walk?" Erik asked and Nadir frowned curiously but nodded,

"Indeed but..." Nadir struggled,

"I'm performing that trick again right now. Devil's blood renders a life filled body to the brink of death but..." Erik gestured to Isabelle whom suddenly took in a sharp take of breath, launching forward and began coughing as Erik gently rubbed her back in comfort; Nadir said a quick Persian Prayer in shock as well as fright; Erik couldn't help but chuckle as Isabelle looked at him in surprise as her vision finally came into focus,

"E... Erik... I... I was... Raoul... He poisoned me... I thought..." she tried in confusion but Erik shook his head,

"Not a poison... Merely a brew that I designed... My apologies but I unfortunately never developed it to make the process painless. It sends the body into a death like sleep. No breath, no pulse, no heartbeat... I am thankful that I was able to administer the antidote to you in time... Isabelle... I cannot apologise enough that it was my..." he tried but Isabelle suddenly grasped his collar, pulling him close and pressed her lips against his; Nadir couldn't help but smile before leaving the room.

* * *

Isabelle slowly pulled away after a long moment before resting her forehead against Erik's whom was still in shock,

"I... I'm sorry it's just... I... I was dead and... You saved my life..." Isabelle whispered to him gently but Erik offered a reassuring smile before pressing a kiss to her forehead,

"you needn't worry, Isabelle. I understand" he told her before pulling her close to him as he just held her in a comforting hug which she happily returned.

* * *

**You didn't really think that I'd kill off Isabelle did you? LOL Don't worry! There's more to come! Review for Chapter 12!**

**Kind Regards,**

**TheAuthor1996**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Home Is Where The Heart Is**

Isabelle slowly regained her strength as the weeks passed by and Erik was happy as well as relieved to her returned to full health,

"Are you sure you don't need more rest?" Erik asked her gently as she came to join him, Nadir, Gustave, Antoinette and Meg within the dining area of the 12th floor; Isabelle offered them all a reassuring smile,

"I'm fine. I promise" she assured as she sat down when Erik pulled out her chair for her before returning to his own and they all enjoyed a lovely meal as a family should.

* * *

It was over the next few days that Erik had caught Isabelle on numerous occasions, staring out the window with a longing gaze... The former phantom slowly approached her side on one such occasion,

"Despite the cruelty and evil that this world has thrown my way... I will admit that there are many more beautiful sights such as this that are waiting to be experienced" he murmured as he looked out at the glorious sunset with her, noticing how she looked down sadly,

"... Perhaps the winds are changing course and its time you embraced your newly found freedom, Isabelle" Erik told her gently, offering her a soft smile as she looked up at him with a thoughtful expression,

"If I leave I..." she tried,

"If you leave, you will always have the opportunity to come back... Oceans may divide us but we will still live beneath the same sky as well as look up at the same star filled night" Erik told her softly which in turn earned a gentle smile from Isabelle... The former phantom instantly grew cautious as Isabelle hesitantly reached up and brushed the back of her hand against his masked cheek; Erik had moved to stop her action but found himself closing his eyes in bliss by her gesture whilst Isabelle watched him with a curious expression,

"I never found a reason to ask about your reasons for hiding your face but one night during my lesson with Gustave... He told me that your face had been marked with the cruelty you have faced in life. That you had been born with a permanent shadow upon the left side of your face... I told him that your face is something that has obviously made you the strong man that you are today and yet... It is a sight I do not wish to see... Not yet. When I look upon your face, Erik... It will be when you wish for me to do so" Isabelle told him causing Erik to look at her in surprise which caused her to smile brightly,

"You're right... This world is filled with many beautiful sights but for now the one I truly wish to see is not ready for me to see it yet. I respect that and I shall not press the matter. I just want you to know that when I earn your truly earn your trust... I shall never betray it" she told him, lifting his hand and pressed a kiss to it softly before lightly nuzzling her cheek against... Finally pulling away and left Erik to his thoughts.

* * *

Now that the Vicomte and Alexander were finally out of the picture; Gustave was happy to roam the island of Phantasma and learn his father's trade. The young phantom's son and heir told Isabelle of his ideas and hopes for Phantasma's future with excitement and energy filling his tone,

"Can you imagine it?" Gustave asked with a bright smile,

"I can indeed. It will be wonderful... Gustave... I wanted to take the time during our walk today to talk to you..." Isabelle explained, earning the young lad's attention and they both sat on one of the benches that overlooked the waters surrounding Phantasma,

"Now that I am free... I wish to travel the world. I have seen many of the mysteries and magic that this world has to offer here in Phantasma but my heart yearns for more than just a sneak preview..." Isabelle explained,

"You're leaving us?" Gustave asked sadly,

"Not permanently. I simply wish to go and experience new things, perhaps even find people like your father whom have been hurt by the world. I can help them, send them here to Phantasma where you and your father can show them the love and care that has been denied them... Of course I would send you all letters and gifts during my travels" Isabelle assured and Gustave frowned with a slight pout,

"... I guess it would be a good idea to find people who are in need of Phantasma's sanctuary" he responded and Isabelle developed and amused smile before ruffling Gustave's hair in a teasing manner,

"Spoken like a true businessman in training... your father will be proud" Isabelle told him and was surprised when Gustave hugged her tightly... Isabelle could only happily return the gesture.

* * *

Isabelle had been true in her word; During her travels away from Phantasma she would send letters, postcards, gifts and telegrams that told Erik, Gustave, Nadir, Antoinette and Meg of her adventures as well as people she had found, helped and sent to Phantasma... One day found Erik frowning as he found a rather large parcel addressed to him; It was a large wooden crate with a stamp marked 'Fragile'. Erik first removed the envelope that was attached to the top of the crate and retrieved the letter from within,

_'Dear Erik,_

_The beauty of freedom I have __experienced so far outshines the beauty of anything I have seen so far. I found myself drawn to know more about where my masked saviour came from and so my latest travels took me to the shores of Paris._

_I purchased a ticket to see a performance of 'Faust' within a newly restored Opera Populaire; Unfortunately they had some italian banshee performing the character of Marguerite._

_The managers were auctioning off some old pieces in order to raise funds for ongoing repairs as well as future performances. I do not fully understand why but I felt that you needed to have the contents of this crate._

_Yours,_

_Isabelle'_

* * *

Erik used a small crowbar to pry the crate open and was stunned to find his music box that featured a monkey dressed in Persian robes whilst playing the symbols... Erik lightly brushed a finger against the monkey's lead face before slowly winding the music box up and smiled softly as he listened to the long forgotten melody... It was after a moment that Erik noticed a bundle of documents bound in twine; He curiously picked them up and cut the twine away with his letter opener as he began examining the documents... Nadir entered the room to find his old friend crying,

"Erik what's wrong?" Nadir asked in concern, coming to the former phantom's side to examine the documents laid out on his desk; Nadir picked up the document that was clearly a deed,

"_This document states that the acres of land listed below has been purchased by one: Isabelle Destler. Ownership has since been signed over to one: Erik Destler by the express wishes of the purchaser"_ Nadir read in confusion before looking towards Erik for assistance and Erik showed Nadir various pictures of the land that Isabelle had purchased,

"She used my last name so Raoul wouldn't grow suspicious... She bought the land from him, Nadir... She bought the land on which he had Christine laid to rest" Erik sobbed and Nadir was surprised when the masked man hugged him tightly,

"She gave her back to me, Nadir... She gave her back to me" he sobbed as Nadir looked at the picture that showed the image of Christine's grave and Nadir couldn't help but smile as he hugged his friend back,

"... It seems you have your own angel of music watching over you now my friend" Nadir told him with a smile the became bright when Erik quickly pulled away, gathered the documents and rushed off to tell Gustave.

* * *

**Review for Chapter 13!**

**Kind Regards,**

**TheAuthor1996**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Finding The Strength To Open A Heart**

2 years had passed since Isabelle had taken the opportunity that her freedom had granted her to go and see the world... Since learning that she had purchased the acres of land that included the cemetery in which Christine had been laid to rest; Before handing the deeds over to him... Erik had been unable to stop thinking of Isabelle... And he hated himself for it.

* * *

Erik sat in his music room unable to compose due to the grief he was allowing to consume him; The masked Phantom turned his attention, looking up at a portrait of Christine that hung on the wall,

"Oh Christine... You must hate me. I promised myself that you would be the only woman to ever fill my mind as well as my heart and now... I have broken that vow" he murmured sadly, looking at the portrait and allowed his fantasies to make the painting of Christine come alive so that he could hear what she had to say but he was surprised as she smiled down at him with her painted lips,

_"Erik, My love. My life may have come to an end but you are still living... Your heart still beats which means it still holds the ability for you to give your love to another" _Christine's spirit told him gently,

"You should hate me for my heart's weakness and betrayal" Erik replied sadly but heard his beloved echoing giggle,

_"You know me far too well, Erik. You know that I could never hate you... Not even as a version that you have conjured from your fantasies made from your needing to talk to me" _Christine told him gently but Erik could only close his eyes weakly,

"There is not enough look in heaven to grant me a second chance of finding love again" he mumbled as he felt Christine's ghostly form sit by his side on his piano bench,

_"You are wrong, Erik... I have seen heaven and I can honestly tell you that you are wrong" _Christine whispered; Erik slowly looked into her eyes,

"I once saw heaven myself... In your eyes. It was one of the many reasons why I fell in love with you, Christine" Erik told her as a tear escaped down his cheek which Christine tried to wipe away in vain with a soft transparent hand,

_"... And now you have seen it again but this time you saw it in Isabelle's smile as well as her eyes..."_ Christine said with a gentle smile before leaning forward and pressing an invisible kiss to his masked forehead... Erik finally opened his eyes, allowing reality to set back in as he looked back towards the portrait of Christine before sighing tiredly, standing and headed off to bed to get some sleep.

* * *

A now 13 year old Gustave had taken up a lot more responsibility when it came to the day to day running of Phantasma; Any errands that would require a public appearance had become Gustave's responsibility and the young lad would be lying if he said he didn't love the independence that came with his new found responsibility,

"The cyclone could use a fresh coat of paint. I recommend closing it for a week or so. Offer a 5% discount on food and drink to any island visitors whom express disappointment" Gustave instructed to some maintenance workers whom nodded in understanding,

"You're gonna need to start shaving soon. I can see a slowly developing shadow appearing on your chin" a voice teased causing Gustave to turn and slowly developed a bright smile,

"Isabelle" he murmured in surprised delight before rushing over to her and hugging her tightly after she put down her suitcase so she could happily return the hug whilst smiling brightly herself,

"Just look at you. Practically a man" Isabelle praised after pulling back gently so she could look at him and Gustave couldn't help but hold his chin up proudly,

"Well... Yeah..." he confirmed bashfully and Isabelle couldn't help but giggle as she picked up her suitcase before looping her arm through Gustave's,

"Come on. Let's get back to the concert hall, put the kettle on the stove and then you, myself and everyone can catch up" she encouraged and Gustave was only happy enough to agree as they began their walk towards the concert hall.

* * *

**Review for chapter 14!**

**Kind Regards,**

**TheAuthor1996**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Within The Eyes**

Erik had heard joyful exclaims and laughter that lured him from his office and was stunned to find Isabelle sharing a hug with Nadir; It was obvious that she had just done the same with Antoinette and Meg whom where both smiling brightly,

"Isabelle" Erik exclaimed in surprised joy, earning Isabelle's attention and so caused her to offer a bright smile in his direction,

"Erik!" she yelled in excitement before rushing over to him and hugging him tightly; Erik couldn't help that his bright smile became soft and warm as he slowly but happily returned her gesture before pulling away and looked down at her with a once again bright smile,

"It's so good to see you. You're glowing" Erik praised with a chuckle as Isabelle blushed lightly,

"Thank you. I spent the last few months abroad in Egypt and the son was more than kind when it comes to my fair complexion... Oh it was so beautiful!" Isabelle reminisced,

"Yes you are" Erik murmured but quickly shook his head quickly when Isabelle looked at him surprised,

"I mean, Yes it is. I recall many fond experiences during my travels that took me to Egypt" Erik explained and Antoinette, Meg and Nadir couldn't help but share amused expressions where as Gustave rolled his eyes and feigned a gesture of throwing up; Antoinette gave a scolding but teasing smack to the young boys shoulder... Erik smiled despite his embarrassment before looking towards Nadir,

"We should celebrate Isabelle's return. Send word down to the kitchen, apologise for the last minuet request but we require 6 plates of the chef's finest cuisine and tell him to get the finest bottle of champagne" Erik instructed and Nadir had gone to reply but Antoinette quickly interrupted him,

"Actually Erik. I unfortunately have to miss tonight's celebratory dinner as I... I have to..." Antoinette struggled causing Meg to catch on as to what her mother was doing,

"... She has to help me with... Choreographing a new dance routine for the new season" she lied,

"Exactly" Antoinette confirmed with a bright smile before pulling Nadir close to her,

"And of course Nadir cannot join you either because he's..." Antoinette prompted,

"...I'm... Learning the routine that they're choreographing?" he provided weakly, Antoinette raised her eyes to the heavens, willing them to give her strength but she put on her best smile,

"Indeed, The choreography needs a masculine body structure as it is a duet dance piece. The theme is..." she struggled,

"The frog prince" Meg provided quickly before pulling Gustave close to her,

"And Gustave can't join you either" she added quickly,

"What?!" The young lad demanded in surprise,

"He's playing a lily-pad in the dance piece and he needs to work on movements. He needs to be a bit more graceful" Meg explained,

"I... I thought you said it was a duet piece?" Isabelle asked in confusion as Erik glared at them in annoyance,

"Yes I was about to point out the same thing" Erik growled through gritted teeth,

"It is... It is a duet piece but... There's a separate piece of choreography for... the dancing lily-pad in the background..." Meg explained lamely as the group began slowly but urgently making their way towards the elevator, dragging a reluctant Gustave with them,

"I'll have the chef send up two plates. Have a wonderful evening you two" Nadir bid with wave as the elevator door closed; Erik quickly hid his expression of annoyance when Isabelle looked towards him, offering a smile which he returned,

"Well that was awfully strange" Isabelle pointed out with a giggle and Erik could only offer a weak chuckle,

"Indeed... Well, I assume that by your lack of luggage must mean that Nadir has already taken them up to your old chambers so... Please allow yourself to relax. I would love to take the time to catch up with you but... I unfortunately have some more paperwork I need to attend too... But I certainly look forward to dinner joining... err... Joining you for dinner... Later" Erik told her bashfully as he slowly moved backwards towards his office and Isabelle smiled brightly as she nodded in understanding,

"Of course. Just don't work yourself too hard" she told him before thankfully heading upstairs to floor 13 and to her chambers so she missed Erik turning and accidentally bumped his head against the door frame that lead into his office,

"... Ow" he growled in annoyance, putting a hand to his masked forehead as he entered his office before returning to his paperwork.

* * *

**How will dinner go for Erik and Isabelle? Quickly Review for chapter 15!**

**Kind Regards,**

**TheAuthor1996**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Awkwardly Unspoken**

Erik had collected the two dinner plates from the dumbwaiter which he set on the table; Erik looked towards the fireplaces that guarded the entrance to floor 13 with a nervous expression on his masked face and he found himself fidgeting with his silk cravat, tucking it neatly into his waistcoat before fixing his suit jacket and then moved to collect the freshly chilled champagne bottle that had also just arrived in dumbwaiter,

"I had the most delicious wine whilst in Venice. I'm sure it's not as delicious as the champagne you have chosen for this evening but I would highly recommend you purchasing an order for Phantasma's next season. I believe it would do well within the concert hall's restaurant... I'm unfortunately struggling to remember the name at the moment" Isabelle told him as she entered the room; Erik took a subtle silent breath as he steadied his nerves,

"You needn't fear. I'm sure it will come to you..." he told her before turning,

"Shoulders" he blurted out, startling Isabelle as Erik looked at her with a stunned expression before shaking his head, bringing himself out of his trance,

"I... My apologies. Your dress... It frames your shoulders... It suits you" he explained awkwardly and Isabelle smiled but blushed gently,

"Oh. Yes it was a little something I bought whilst in England" she explained before twirling around gently so that Erik got a full look of the blue satin dress that complimented her eyes, her smile... despite the fact that it hung lowly on her shoulders which had been the cause of Erik's bashfulness,

"...It's lovely" he told her before quickly moving and pulling out her chair so that she could sit and Isabelle smiled as she did so, watching as Erik took his own seat; Isabelle looked at him gently when she noticed him fiddling with his cravat in a nervous manner,

"are you alright?" she asked gently, Erik looked at her quickly,

"Er... Yes. My apologies, It is simply a bit stuffy in here is all" Erik fibbed before looking around the table as if searching for something that would change the subject,

"... Are you... Sure? I may have been gone some years but... You're not acting like yourself" Isabelle told him with a concerned tone as Erik retrieved the champagne bottle before offering her a reassuring smile,

"It has been a long day. That's all" he told her gently as he began prying at the cork of the champagne's bottle but found it challenging,

"... Do you need a hand?" Isabelle asked in a slightly teasing manner after a moment of listening to Erik's grumbles of frustration whilst trying to get the champagne bottle open,

"No... It's just a bit stiff..." he grumbled before developing a successful smile that vanished as soon as it appeared when the cork shot straight at Isabelle, hitting her in the eye,

"Ah!" she cried out, covering her eye with her hand as it began watering due to the shocking impact,

"I am so sorry" Erik told her in just as much shock as her own,

"It's alright. I'm fine" Isabelle assured as Erik rushed to get some ice from the ice bucket, wrapping it quickly within a his cravat that he had quickly removed; He quickly returned to Isabelle's side, gently coaxing her into moving her hand away from her eye that she was struggling to keep open,

"Here..." he told her gently before lightly pressing the makeshift ice pack against her closed eyelid,

"Thank you" Isabelle told him gently as she looked up at him with a soft smile, Erik gently withdrew the ice pack so that the cold feeling would not overwhelm her,

"I'm sorry... It will most likely bruise" Erik told her with a guilt filled tone,

"It's alright, Erik. I have been through a lot worse, During my adventures. I travelled to India and I had been exploring this wonderful market stall that had the most stunning perfumes. I had been about to purchase one when a snake that easily blended in with the sand below my feet... It caught me by surprise and bit my ankle. I was stuck in bed for weeks with a fever caused by the snake's venom" Isabelle explained as Erik once again added a light pressure to her eyelid,

"...I wish you had contacted me. I would have come to your aid" the masked man told her with concern but Isabelle gently placed her hand over his own, making him lower the ice pack,

"I know more than anyone that you do not like to leave the walls of Phantasma... Not for anyone and I would never make you do something that would cause you discomfort" Isabelle told him gently with a serious expression,

"The idea of you in danger, pain or even distress makes me uncomfortable" he admitted gently, before retaking his seat as Isabelle's hand continued to rest upon his own as a long silence fell between them,

"... It was only a few years ago that I told you briefly of the evils I have seen of this world" Erik finally spoke after a long moment, watching as Isabelle nodded gently, a silent gesture that told him to continue as she knew he had more to say,

"... It is a common routine that find my night's sleep plagued with nightmares of the things I have seen and the cruelty I have endured but... " he struggled,

"... But what?" Isabelle pressed gently with an expression of concern on her face,

"But I..." he tried as Isabelle slowly lifted her free hand and brushed the back of her fingers against Erik's mask... Just as she had done so many years ago,

"Isabelle... Please..." he begged softly before turning his head away from her slight and Isabelle understood his silent plea... She slowly moved her fingertips to the edge of the white porcelain half mask and gently lifted it away from his face.

* * *

Erik did not dare turn back to look at her as Isabelle looked upon the twisted and mangled flesh that tarnished half of Erik's face,

"... The gods must have laughed when they first imagined my face before foreseeing the evil this world would throw my way" Erik murmured, allowing tears to escape his eyes,

"... My mother gave birth to me and after only one look... She could not bare the sight of me... The only gift she ever gave me was a mask made from an old flour sack... I... I refused to wear it once... She was so angry with me. She dragged me down into the basement of my childhood home in which she kept the only mirror she owned... It was covered with an old dust sheet... She... She ripped it away and allowed me to see... I saw my face for the first time and... I... I thought my reflection was a monster hiding within the reflective glass... Just waiting for the chance to gobble me up... I... I begged her not to let it get me... She told me that it could never get me so long as I wore my mask... I have been told that young children fear things such as monsters under the bed... and yet as a man I still fear the monster that waits for me to look at it within the mirror..." Erik murmured, he was shaking in fear, anger, hatred and sadness... He relaxed, closing his eyes allowing more tears to spill as he felt warmth against the mangled flesh of his left cheek... It was Isabelle... The warm soft feeling of Isabelle's gentle kiss against his tarnished cheek... Erik slowly turned to look at Isabelle with her encouraging hand upon his shoulder,

"... I... I don't..." Erik struggled,

"Come with me" Isabelle encouraged him gently, taking his hands within her own as she coaxed him into standing before following her...Erik tried to resist when he saw that they were approaching a mirror that hung within the entrance corridor of floor 12,

"I can't..." Erik tried but Isabelle looked at him with a comforting expression,

"It's alright... I promise... You need to see this" Isabelle encouraged gently as she helped him to slowly move to stand before the mirror but Erik could not bring himself to look,

"... There is no monster hiding within the mirror, Erik... But there is a man... A man whom has seen practically every evil of this world. A man whom has walked through darkness and fire and has felt their harsh burden and painful sting... A man whom was denied love and yet fought for it with his every breath... A man whom is the greatest father I have ever seen besides my own... Look at him, Erik... Look at the man I see" Isabelle whispered softly as she kept her hands on his shoulders in a comforting manner... Erik slowly looked towards the mirror, allowing himself to look upon his reflection,

"... It is useless... I cannot see what you see..." Erik mumbled with a shaking tone as he dragged his gaze away from his reflection in disgust,

"... Perhaps you need another mirror" Isabelle told him, lowering her hand and entwining his fingers with her own causing Erik to look towards her in confusion as Isabelle looked up at him gently as a tear escaped down her own cheek,

"... Look into my eyes, Erik... Look into my eyes and allow yourself to see your reflection within them... Allow yourself to see the way I see you" Isabelle whispered, cupping his cheek gently as she silently encouraged him to look into her eyes which he slowly did so,

"... You have an unfair advantage because anything could appear beautiful when reflected in your eyes" he whispered with a sad smile that Isabelle returned,

"Erik I am so sor..." Isabelle tried when Erik suddenly moved forward and pressed his lips against her own in a passionate kiss that Isabelle happily returned as she cupped his cheek in one hand before drawing him closer by placing her other on the back of his neck... It was after a long moment that Erik pulled away so that they could both catch their breaths,

"... Come with me" Erik whispered in encouragement as he gently pulled her towards his chambers and Isabelle happily followed as they shared another passionate kiss just as Erik closed the door to his chambers behind them.

* * *

**The dress that Isabelle wears for dinner is the same dress the Gwen wears in BBC's Merlin from the beginning of Series 5 Episode 1 except the gown is blue and not red.**

**Review for Chapter 16!**

**Kind Regards,**

**TheAuthor1996**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Awkward**

Erik gave a tired grumble as the morning sunlight beamed into his chambers through his window; He simply turned away, wrapping his arm around Isabelle's waist so that he could draw her closer to him before nuzzling his nose into her hair before pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder which caused Isabelle to give a tired giggle as she stirred from her own sleep,

"... We can't stay in bed forever" she teased lightly as she turned over so that she could smile up at him sleepily,

"We can if I have anything to say about it" he grumbled in a grumpy yet teasing manner as he leaned over her and pressed a gentle yet passionate kiss to her lips which she happily returned as she smiled against his lips; The kiss had just grown even more passionate as Isabelle giggled in delight when Erik rolled over so that he pulled her on top of him before they shared another kiss,

"Erik?" a voice called causing the former phantom and Isabelle's content moment to come to an end and Erik groaned in quiet annoyance,

"Nadir" he grumbled as Isabelle gently rolled off him so that he could get up and pull on his dress pants that had been quickly discarded the night before; He then returned his mask to his face much to Isabelle's displeasure.

* * *

Nadir had exited the elevator and frowned when he heard no music playing; His confusion was brought on due to the fact that Erik could usually be expected to be composing and playing his piano,

"Erik?..." he called before looking towards Erik's chamber doors as his friend emerged shirtless,

"Ah there you are. I've never known you to sleep in this late" Nadir noted,

"I wasn't exactly sleeping" Erik grumbled as he tried his hardest not to smile in amusement when he heard Isabelle giggling from inside his chambers,

"Oh, well I guess we all need a day were we just stay in bed all day but unfortunately I must decline you the opportunity to do so as there are many things to do today as well as many documents that require your attention" Nadir informed him,

"I can certainly think of... Other things that require my attention but if you insist" Erik growled more to himself but Nadir couldn't help but overhear his old friend's grumbles,

"Errrr... Well... I've leave the documents in your office and then leave you to get ready for the day" Nadir told him before going to leave when he turned back,

"Oh!... I nearly forgot to ask. How did your evening go with Isabelle?" The former Doroga asked and found his eyes widening in shock, his draw dropping as Isabelle emerged from inside Erik's chambers, wrapped only in Erik's dress shirt that was far too big for her and so thankfully covered her modesty,

"... Good morning, Nadir" she bid, trying her best not to burst out laughing as she moved past him, heading towards the entrance of floor 13 so that she could get ready for the day; Nadir's shocked expression did not fade as he looked towards the doorway that Isabelle had vanished through before pointing his finger in the same direction as he turned back to look at Erik,

"She..." he tried,

"And you..." he struggled,

"You and she..." Nadir said before slowly allowing himself to smirk,

"You sly dog" he accused as Erik allowed himself to smirk smugly before heading inside his chambers and closing the door behind him; Nadir simply shook his head and chuckled before heading back to the elevator and downstairs to carry out his daily duties... It was only when the elevator left that Erik emerged from his chambers,

"Isabelle! You're going to pay for that!" he yelled, running in the direction that she had left and it didn't take long for the floor to fill with Erik and Isabelle's delight filled laughter.

* * *

**Review For Chapter 17!**

**Kind Regards,**

**TheAuthor1996**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Mrs Y?**

Isabelle had been out for her morning walk which always found her greeting the various employees of Phantasma,

"Good morning" she called to a group of maintenance workers whom were applying a fresh coat of pain to the cyclone; The men offered bright smiles as they waved back to her just as Isabelle was passing by Dr Gangle's magic stall,

"Good morning Dr Gangle" she greeted, smiling brightly as the tall man rushed around to counter to the side she stood on before tipping his hat in greeting,

"Miss Isabelle. Your radiance is always a welcome sight" he charmed causing Isabelle to roll her eyes in amusement as he conjured a deck of cards out of nowhere before offering them in a fan like manner,

"Pick a card, any card" he told her, prompting Isabelle to do just as instructed as he looked away,

"Now memorise your card. Put it back in the deck and I shall astound you by using the power of my mind" he told her and Isabelle giggled, putting her card back and watched as Gangle elegantly shuffled them in an expert manner before flipping a card from the deck as he presented it to her proudly,

"Your card!" he announced as he displayed the queen of hearts card for her but Isabelle gave an awkward smile,

"Errrrm... Nope, i'm sorry" she told him, watching as Gangle dramatically put a hand to his chest,

"And yet the queen of my heart stands before me" he told her dramatically and Isabelle couldn't help but roll her eyes in unimpressed amusement before taking the deck of cards from his hands,

"Clever but perhaps you'll find this a better trick" Isabelle proposed as she shuffled the cards a few times as Gangle watched her intrigued,

"Tell me when to stop" she instructed before rolling the deck like a flip book one would use to create the illusion of a stick man moving,

"Stop" he told her, prompting Isabelle to stop before offering Gangle the faced down card that she had stopped on which he accepted and examined it as Isabelle wore a thoughtful expression,

"hmmmm... Ace of hearts" she said but Gangle shook his head,

"Nope. The Joker card" he told her, showing her but she looked at him confused and shook her head,

"Oh no I meant the one beneath your hat" she told him, making the man frown as he quickly removed his hat only to discover the ace of hearts card laying upon his head and he chuckled brightly,

"Astounding. How on earth..." he tried,

"A little trick I learned in Russia" Isabelle explained gently before returning his deck of cards,

"I bed you, Lady Isabelle. You must teach me how to do that trick" he pleaded but Isabelle smiled guiltily,

"I wish I could but the magician's code prevents me from doing so. I only learnt how to do it as I... Well I may have hid a magician slash con man whom was on the run in St Petersburg" she explained and Gangle nodded in understanding before smiling brightly and wishing that she enjoyed the rest of her walk.

* * *

Isabelle continued on down to the pier where she sat down on a bench to begin reading her book when she noticed a newspaper that must have been left behind by the last person whom had sat there; She put her book down before picking up the paper curiously as she examined the headline,

"... What?..." she murmured as she had to read the headline again just to make sure that she had read it right the first time... It didn't take Isabelle long to pick her book back up before running back to the concert hall.

* * *

Erik and Nadir had been reviewing some designs for new ride ideas for Phantasma's next season when Isabelle rushed in,

"Erik?" Isabelle called, earning his attention and causing his expression to become concerned when he saw her distress,

"Isabelle, what's wrong?" he asked, quickly going to her just as Isabelle offered him the newspaper which he accepted, unfolding it to read the headline,

"_**New York's Most Infamous Bachelor! Bachelor No**_** More?**" Erik read with a frown that caused Nadir to develop his own,

_"Anonymous source has told The Times of Mister Y's Secret Romance! The identity of Mister Y's mysterious love interest remains unknown and so our head office are offering a rewarding sum of $100 for either a photo or the identity of the woman to gain New York's Most Famous Bachelor's favour" _Erik growled as he finished reading before looking towards Nadir,

"Did you tell anyone?" he demanded,

"No, of course not" Nadir defended prompting Erik to turn to Isabelle with a sorry but reassuring expression,

"I will fix this. I promise" he assured her and Isabelle nodded as Erik pulled her into a hug and pressed a kiss to her forehead,

"... For now it would be best if you don't leave the concert hall for a while. Reporters are like vampires and they're most likely going to be hassling every woman on the island" Erik reasoned and Isabelle nodded in agreement as well as understanding before hugging Erik once more and the masked man happily returned her gesture.

* * *

**Who told the press of Erik and Isabelle's relationship? Quick Review for chapter 18!**

**Kind Regards,**

**TheAuthor1996**


End file.
